Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a virtual server or cloud computing environment with many server computers, the use of computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Game development requires that a large amount of content is developed, which must also match the requirements of the game engine software it will be run on. Many game developers outsource and contract out development of these assets, and upon completion it can be time consuming to integrate the game design assets to match the game engine's specifications.